Deseo
by LucindaCipriano
Summary: Historia sin magia pero muy bonita. Feliz 2013 ! La vida cambia después de un accidente, esto siempre sera asi... Hermione lo vive.


Un regalito de fin de año. Es una historia que ya tenia simplemente la adapte a un Sevmione ;) que lo disfruten Feliz 2013 :DD

ya enesta semana actualiza ¨Una semana¨

;)

Deseo

-Termino el tiempo

La desilusión en los rostros de mis alumnos era algo digno de ver, siempre tan seguros de sí mismos, ingenuos, se creen más listos que yo.

-Pero, no hemos terminado- replicaron

Y ahí estaba de nuevo el cabecilla del grupo, hablando en defensa de sus compañeros.

-Dije que el examen tendría una duración de dos horas ¿no?, o me equivoco- no pude evitar sonreír con burla.

-No, no se equivoca pero…- contesto pero, fue interrumpido por mí.

-Pero nada Potter, ahora aprovechando que se encuentra de pie, por favor, recoja los exámenes.- tome asiento, no pude evitar que mi mirada recorriera, por decima vez, el salón, buscando la presencia de cierta persona en especial, no la encontré.

Era lunes, primer día de la semana laboral, el no verla me desesperaba y esto ocasionaba que me desquitara con mis alumnos, llegar con un examen sorpresa, con 50 preguntas y darles solo dos horas para contestarlo, solo había ayudado en algo a mejorar mi estado de ánimo, además de que era una buena excusa para poder estar a solas con ella, ya que, la prueba debía de aplicarse a todos, sin excepción.

El curso no tenía mucho de haber iniciado, dos meses para ser exactos, y ya presentaba más faltas que asistencias, esto me desquiciaba, ya tenía tiempo de conocerla, demasiado diría yo, vivía solo a dos cuadras de mi casa.

El timbre que indicaba la salida me saco de mis pensamiento, despedí a mis alumnos, no sin antes dejarles sus respectivas tareas y, como era de esperarse el desagrado afloro en sus rostros, no les di mucha importancia; al momento de querer irme, me vi interrumpido por la directora que, obstruía la salida del salón.

-Profesor Snape, necesito hablar con usted- resignado regrese a mi escritorio, tome asiento, esperando a que mi jefa empezara.

-¿Sobre qué?- las palabras salieron oscas, quería largarme de una buena vez, tal vez tendría la oportunidad de ver a mi alumna ausente pero, al parecer eso no sería posible.

-Se trata de la señorita Granger- eso llamó mi atención.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- la intriga me carcomía.

-Tendremos que darla de baja- cada una de sus palabras me perforó. El esfuerzo fue demasiado para que no notara lo que perturbado que esto me ponía.

-No creo que sea necesario, mientras justifique las faltas no habrá problema o ¿sí?- tenía hacer algo para evitarlo.

-No, no lo habrá, pero quien asegura que no seguirá faltando- al parecer no la quería tener en la escuela por la mirada que me lanzo al ver cómo, de cierta forma, le ayudaba.

-No se preocupe que yo hablo con ella- no parecía contenta, pero me importo un carajo.

Cuando por fin pude retirarme, no pude evitar mirar la fotografía que tenia de esa persona- hace mucho que no te muestras así-suspire, una sonrisa tan cálida como el sol había sido usurpada por una sin emoción alguna, sin vida.

Al llegar a la colonia por donde se ubicaba mi casa, repare en una en especial antes de llegar a mi destino, pensé que podría verla fuera de esta, pero no, mis ilusiones cayeron a lo más profundo de mi ser, llegue a mi hogar; desde hace 4 años que vivo solo, mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de tránsito junto con la madre de mi alumna, aunque ella sufría mas que yo, su progenitora había caído en coma y duro 2 años así, hasta que su padre decidió que muriera, quitándole la vida artificial que la mantenía atada al mundo de los vivos.

Pase la noche en vela, no dejaba de rondar en mi mente alguna de muchas situaciones por las que ella faltara tanto, pero yo sabía perfectamente el por qué, simplemente no lo quería admitir.

Al día siguiente, avance por los pasillos con el ánimo de un demonio a punto de estallar, aparte de no haber dormido lo correspondiente.

Entre al aula buscándola, no la vi, el demonio estalló, con una sola mirada callé a todos, haciéndolos ir a sus respectivos lugares, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose llamo mi atención, mis ojos bailaron de alegría al ver la silueta de mi, algo agitada, alumna, Hermione Granger.

-Granger, a que se debe que nos honre con su presencia- tenía que mantener el mismo comportamiento con el que había llegado, represento un gran reto.

-Y-yo…- nerviosa trato de contestarme, reí internamente por su conducta, fije una mirada más profunda en su ser, analizándola.

Como todos sus compañeros, vestida el uniforme reglamentario de la escuela, la falda azul marino cuadriculada llegaba arriba de sus rodillas, combinando perfectamente con la blusa blanca de tres cuartos que se ceñía a su esbelto cuerpo, su cabello color miel enmarcaba armoniosamente su pálido rostro, en el cual resaltaban sus ojos avellana, los cuales estaban coronados por las pestañas más largas que yo hubiera visto pero, lo que llamo mi atención fue su muñeca izquierda que, se encontraba vendada, un mal vendaje, tendría que hablar seriamente con ella.

-Entre y tome asiento, ah por cierto Granger tendrá que quedarse después de clases para que le pueda aplicar el examen de ayer- tuve que posar la vista en el pizarrón antes de que llegara a cometer alguna locura.

-Gracias Severus- susurró al pasar detrás de mí, sonreí, me encantaba que me tuteara.

Las clases transcurrieron normales, no pude estar más feliz al escuchar el sonido que indicaba el final del día escolar.

El salón de fue vaciando, dejando a Hermione conmigo.

Estaba consciente de que en la escuela solo debían quedar algunos maestros que verían lo de un proyecto de becas, esto me dejaba con la libertad de hablar con ella tranquilamente.

-Y ahora como te lastimaste- Le pregunte mientras le entregaba el examen.

-Caí de las escaleras- mentira, lo sabía, después de la muerte de su madre, su padre empezó a desquitarse con ella, primero verbalmente, después a golpes, me convertí en un cobarde al alejarme de ella tras las amenazas de su progenitor, dejándola a su suerte y, ahora veía el gran error que cometí.

-Los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto, o me equivoco Herms- se puso tensa, me acerque a su pupitre, la necesitaba, quería recompensarla por haberla dejado con ese monstruo golpeador y ahora no estaba dispuesto a dejarla.

-Por favor, no hablemos de eso- se concentro en contestar el examen.

Odiaba cuando quería esquivar el tema, deje que diera por finalizada la prueba, lo más seguro es que pensara que esto sería todo, pero ni se imaginaba.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le dije después de que me entregara su examen y comenzara a marcharse.

-Pero ya termine.

-Ven aquí- me acerque a ella y, tomándola de la mano, la encamine a que se sentara en mi silla, un leve sonrojo empezó a nacer en sus mejillas, al momento le quite el mal vendaje que se había puesto para poder ponérselo mejor, adoraba la sensación que mi cuerpo sentía al rozar su piel, maravilloso.

-Es por esto que faltas tanto- no era una pregunta, estaba afirmando lo que sin querer reconocer ya sabía- Tu padre sigue golpeándote.

-No creo que te importe- había reproche en sus palabras.

-Claro que me importa-gruñí- además la directora quiere saber el porqué de tus inasistencias-mentí.

Pude sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba y comenzaba un rítmico temblor, fue fácil sentirlo, teniendo en cuenta que su mano seguía unida a la mía.

-Creo que a ella menos le importa- dijo con demasiada seguridad.

-De eso estoy seguro- enarcando una ceja, posiciono su mirada en la mía- por alguna razón te quiere fuera de esta escuela.

Sus hermosos ojos avellana seguían clavados en los míos, miles de emociones recorrieron mi cuerpo, pero una resalto más que las otras, el miedo, miedo a perderla.

A un ritmo marcado por mi corazón, me fui acercando a ella, hasta rozar sus labios con los míos al momento de hacer la acción de, inhala y exhala, no lo soporte mas y junte nuestros labios, alzándola la pegue, lo más posible, a mi cuerpo.

Duramos varios minutos disfrutando uno del otro, inconscientes de lo que nos rodeaba, aunque no quería, me fui separando de ella, lentamente, sin soltarla, quería seguir sintiéndola, sentir que era mía, la abrase.

Sin decir nada más nos alejamos, yo no podía estar más contento, sentir como se amoldaba a mi cuerpo era una sensación gratificante.

-Profesor Snape, favor de presentarse en dirección- la voz proveniente del altoparlante nos saco de nuestra burbuja de felicidad.

Encamine a Hermione a la salida, un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, volví a envolverla en mis brazos, no quería dejarla ir.

La vi alejarse con una sonrisa en su rostro, el anuncio que requería de mi en la dirección ya me tenia arto, me dirigí al lugar indicado.

Ahora me encontraba frente al director general de becas ¨Tonel¨, el hombre era simpático, no podía negarlo, pero no lo suficiente como para que mi sonrisa fuera verdadera, toda la culpa la tenía la directora que, se marcho, argumentando que tenia cosas que hacer, maldita vieja, como si yo no los tuviera.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

POV Hermione

Las 4:30 pm, era demasiado tarde, se supone que tenía que estar en casa a las 2:00 pm, esto era grave, estaba muerta.

-¡¿Se puede saber, donde mierda has estado?!- grito mi padre al verme entrar, al parecer había vuelto a beber, el miedo se apodero de mi.

-En la escuela, estaba en la escuela- me sujeto por el brazo, me lastimaba.

-No me mientas- esto no podía estar pasando otra vez- Vanessa llego desde hace rato, como explicas eso, tengo entendido que la directora es la última en irse ¿no?

No supe que contestar, así que la vieja bruja tenía la culpa, como no lo pensé, ya iba a defenderme cuando la susodicha apareció.

-No es obvio cariño- ya empezó- se ha de haber estado revolcando con algún tipejo- la odiaba, por su culpa mi padre se ahogaba diariamente en el alcohol, y el sin remordimiento alguno gastaba todo el dinero en esa mujerzuela hipócrita.

-Eso no e…- no pude terminar de defender, mi padre arremetió contra mí, estampando su palma en mi mejilla, cerca de mis labios, tan fuerte fue el golpe que termine en el suelo, dos fugitivas lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, rodando por mi herida.

-Es increíble que te estés convirtiendo en una ramera- volvió a sujetarme con fuerza aun, lo más seguro es que empezarán a aparecer cardenales, pero me dolió mas cuando de mi muñeca herida me jaloneo aventándome hacia mi habitación, que tanto había cambiado mi padre desde que conoció a esa zorra.

-Pero…- fui callada por otra bofetada, mi labio empezó a sangrar.

-¡Pero nada!, lárgate, no te quiero ver.

Ya no lo soportaba, desde que mi madre murió, mi padre era otro, ya llevaba cerca de un año aguantándolo, pero no más, no quería seguir sufriendo.

Con la vista fija en algún punto muerto de mi habitación, no pude evitar rememorar lo vivido después de clases con Severus, sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, de una forma tan protectora que hasta me mareaba, mientras que sus labios se posicionaban sobre los míos, dejando todos los problemas de lado.

Me encantaba, me encantaba, no podía negarlo, no pensé volver a verlo después de la perdida de mi progenitora, pero realmente me sorprendió el hecho de que sería mi maestro, no había cambiado en nada, su melena negra, aunque a veces le tapara los hermosos ojos color negros, siempre terminaba perdiéndome en ellos y, ni como ignorar su anatomía, esculpida hasta el último musculo, me sacaba una cabeza de altura, pero no importaba.

-Ahh… odio mi vida- murmure al divisar a mi supuesto padre salir con Vanessa, lo más probable, ha emborracharse.

Fin POV

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Si ayer mi humor al término del día era bueno, hoy me encontraba magnifico, no solo porque logre que la escuela fuera escogida para el programa de becas, si no también por el hecho de que sabía, ahora más que nunca que Hermione seria mía y de nadie más.

El alma se me cayó al piso al ver como la directora la jaloneaba rumbo a la salida, pero eso no fue lo que me alarmo, fueron los cardenales que pude ver en partes de sus brazos, este día no llevaba la blusa de tres cuartos, tenia puesta una simple blusa del mismo color, me preocupo a sobremanera, con paso decidido me fui acercando hacia donde se encontraban.

-Te me largas ahora mismo- gritaba furiosa Vanessa, la directora.

Herms evitaba a toda costa el ponerse a llorar, sufriendo internamente por el dolor que, de seguro, le causaba la bruja esa.

-Profesor Snape, que bueno que lo veo- canto feliz la mujer- ¡Saque a esta chiquilla de aquí! , que no trae el uniforme reglamentario- dicho esto arrojo a Hermione hacia donde yo me encontraba, logre sujetarla antes de que se diera contra el suelo, al parecer a mi jefa le encantaba humillarla.

Intercale miradas entre ellas, pensando que hacer, en si el objetivo de esto era que mi alumna fuera sacada de la institución, una sonrisa cargada de malicia surco mi rostro.

-Como usted ordene- al parecer mis palabras la complacieron.

-Severus- susurró con la cabeza baja, como pidiendo compasión, yo solo seguí sonriendo.

Entrelazando mi mano con la suya, nos encaminamos en dirección al estacionamiento, la directora, confundida, nos siguió, encontré fácilmente mi auto, desactivando la alarma abrí la puerta del copiloto e hice que la chica subiera.

-Creo que hoy me iré temprano, si no es mucha molestia- reí- y si lo es, la verdad no me importa.

Subí al auto y arranque, dejando a una Vanessa histérica, sin saber cómo actuar, pero claro ¿qué podría saber ella?

No tenía planeado llevarla a su casa, más bien a la mía, sería como dejarla en la boca del lobo si la dejaba con su supuesto padre.

Al cabo de media hora llegamos- Pasa- le indique mientras bajaba del vehículo y le abría la puerta, al entrar la conduje a la sala, se acomodo en un sillón de tres, mientras yo entraba a la cocina por algo de hielo, al parecer su muñeca tenía una leve inflamación.

-Déjame ver- se sobresalto en su asiento, la asuste, me extendió su brazo y yo coloque la bolsita en el lugar del golpe- ¿mejor?

-Sí, gracias- por fin pude ver una verdadera sonrisa en su rostro- No quiero volver a casa- susurro tan bajo que podría no haberla oído, pero lo hice.

-No vuelvas- su mirada capturo la mía, interrogándome- quédate aquí- y con esto ultimo uní mis labios con los suyos, esta vez rodeo con sus brazos mi cuello, dejando la bolsita de hielo tirada por ahí, la abrase por la cintura y la pegue a mí, trate de reprimir un gemido cuando nuestras lenguas se unieron, batallando para ver quien tendría el control de la situación, de inmediato nuestros cuerpos se amoldaron, adoraba esa sensación.

Sin despegar nuestras bocas, nos fuimos encaminando a mi habitación, esto no era un simple _Deseo,_ era un sentimiento mayor, claro estaba, nos amábamos.

La recosté en la cama matrimonial que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación que, en un futuro ella empezaría a habitar, de eso estaba seguro, la simple idea de empezar a vivir con ella me arranco una sonrisa pero, también me hizo volver al acto que estábamos llevando en este momento.

Volví al ataque, pero no es sus labios, a su cuello fui a parar, exquisito, no podía pensar nada más: Hermione aferrada a mi espalda, trataba de controlar los gemidos.

Llegue a cierto punto en el cual su uniforme me empozo a estorbar, le agradecí internamente que el día de hoy no llevara algún suéter, despojándola de su blusa, pude contemplar sus redondos senos, trato de cubrirse, pero se lo impedí- eres hermosa- susurre a su oído, provocando que se sonrojara.

Ataque un pecho con mi boca, en este momento ya no se reprimió, soltó gemido tras gemido pero, no se quedo quieta, empezó a jalonear mis ropas, entendí perfectamente y cumplí su capricho quitándome mi atuendo, al momento en que yo la despojaba de sus últimas prendas, quedamos desnudos, uno arriba del otro.

Volví a besarla, al mismo tiempo en que empezaba a estimular su sexo, preparándola para lo que seguía.

Cuando sentí que estaba lista me posicione entre sus piernas, la mire a los ojos para conseguir su aprobación, aun mas roja que un tomate, asintió.

Poco a poco, la fui penetrando, quitándole a besos la lagrimas que salían, empecé el rítmico baile de nuestras caderas, cada vez en aumento, no podíamos dejar de gemir, repetía mi nombre entre jadeo, me encantaba y excitaba, yo, al igual que ella, mencionaba constantemente su nombre.

El ritmo empezó a aumentar, terminaría en cualquier momento y, así fue, concluimos al mismo tiempo, cayendo rendidos uno junto a otro.

-Te quiero- susurro antes de caer en los hechizos de Morfeo, deposite un beso en su frente.

-Yo también- la apreté mas a mí, ahora sí, solo era mía.

En estos momentos no me importaba lo que sucediera mañana, no quería saber los problemas que tendríamos, al ser ella menor de edad, 17 años recién cumplidos, y yo 37 años, además de ser, maestro-alumna.

La sociedad tendría sus objeciones, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlas, pero no en este momento, ahora disfrutaría de lo que acabábamos de hacer, dejaría todo para el mañana.

Feliz Fin de Año !

Sigueme en Twitter Alas_Negras_Sly

o

Facebook Lucinda Cipriano ^^

Adios :D


End file.
